


The 50+ Wayne Family Rules

by Daniela_is_not_amused



Series: How Legends Are Made [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, BAMF Alfred Pennyworth, Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Batfamily-centric (DCU), Boys Being Boys, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Children, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Shenanigans, Famous Wayne Family, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne Have a Good Relationship, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, Jason Todd is a Batfamily Member, Lists, Mentioned Justice League, Slow To Update, Tim Drake Being a Little Shit, Tired Alfred Pennyworth, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniela_is_not_amused/pseuds/Daniela_is_not_amused
Summary: Trying to take care of a brooding, emotionally constipated billionaire is hard enough. Add far too many children and a frankly weird hobby (some would call it an obsession, young Master Richard likes to call it a passion), and even a man like Alfred can get overwhelmed pretty quickly.So he creates some rules.(It's a never ending list.)
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne & Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: How Legends Are Made [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976635
Comments: 65
Kudos: 556





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Master Timothy and Master Richard are not to be left in the kitchen together unsupervised.

2\. No climbing onto the roof.

3\. Do not spike the punch at the Christmas party.

4\. Under no circumstances is Master Jason allowed to babysit others by himself.

5\. Baby goats and other farm animals are not allowed to be brought home without permission.

6\. Threatening to stab someone is not considered polite dinner conversation. 

7\. Threatening to have your dog eat someone is also not considered polite dinner conversation.

8\. Archery practice is to be kept outside.

9\. Please refrain from antagonising CEOs and politicians on social media.

10\. Fuck You, Joker is not an appropriate slogan for your class president campaign. 

11\. Fuck You, Joker is not an appropriate slogan for your Prom King/Queen campaign.

12\. It is not appropriate to trademark the term Fuck You, Joker and try to sell t-shirts, backpacks and sunglasses at school, even if you claim it is for a business assignment. 

13\. Murder is not the solution to everything. Use your words.

14\. Overthrowing the government is not the solution to everything.

15\. Yelling “I’m a bad bitch, you can’t kill me” is not how you should respond to your teacher giving you detention.

16\. Dropping fake bodies off the roof is not an acceptable way to welcome the new math tutor into the home. Madam Klein had to go to therapy.

17\. Stop telling people that Master Jason knows where to hide a body. We don’t need another visit from the police.

18\. Yelling at people is not what we meant by using your words.

19\. Trading blackmail for money at school is not what we meant when we suggested that you should get a job, Master Tim.

20\. Trading blackmail for candy at school is not what we meant when we said that you should get a job, Master Dick.

21\. Trading mercenary services for money is not what we meant when we said you should get a job, Master Jason.

22\. Hanging from chandeliers isn’t allowed.

23\. Stop jumping out of windows whenever you want to escape a conversation.

24\. Please refrain from hacking into the Justice League’s computers.

25\. Under no circumstances is anyone allowed to mix energy drinks with coffee, ever again.

26\. Taking the batmobile (or any other batman-related vehicles) for a joyride is hereby forbidden.

27\. Please refrain from riding segways down the halls.

28\. Same goes for skateboards.

29\. And roller blades.

30\. Those who make the dares are responsible for at least fifty percent of the bail money.

31\. All in-house interpersonal disagreements must be settled without resorting to any of the following:

> a) excessive violence;
> 
> b) physical injury requiring medical attention (stitches you do yourself still count as medical attention and so do broken bones):
> 
> c) violations of the Geneva Conventions;
> 
> d) retaliatory YouTube uploads and Wikipedia editing;
> 
> e) destruction of property not belonging to any of the disagreeing parties;
> 
> f) tickling.

32\. There shall be no renovations or changes made to the internal or external structure of the building without advance notification of at least twenty-four hours.

33\. There shall be no experiments or tests on unknown artifacts, devices, machines, tool, or other technological or magical items of mysterious origin without proper scientific documentation, preparation, and emergency fail-safe protocols in place.

34\. No time machines.

35\. Do not threaten each other with power tools.

36\. "That's bullshit" is not a good enough reason to disobey orders.

37\. Please refrain from swapping other people’s weapons with fake ones. There is a 90% chance they won’t notice before going out on patrol. This can and will put them at risk.

38\. Master Bruce should refrain from yelling “Robin!” while on patrol, unless he wants five people to answer back at him at the same time.

39\. Same thing goes for the former Robins.

40\. No one is allowed to bedazzle someone else’s uniform without their explicit sober permission.

41\. "Talk shit, get hit" is NOT this family’s motto.

42\. Movie Nights are supposed to be a time of truce, not a time to hit your siblings with pillows and blame it on the person sitting next to you.

43\. You cannot give anyone permission to test tranquilizer darts on anyone except yourself.

44\. There will be no singing on patrol. None.

45\. Please refrain from making crude gestures towards the paparazzi.

46\. Nobody may attempt to bungee-jump off the manor roof again.

47\. Nobody may tape any "kick me" signs to their siblings' backs.

48\. If you see a “kick me” sign taped to someone else’s back, do not take it literally. 

49\. Disney song lyrics are not to be screamed out while fighting villains.

50\. Weapons may not be brought out just because your sibling doesn't want to share their food.

51\. Do not go around Gotham City yelling at villains to “come get an ass-whopping”.

52\. Do not call Damian a demon in front of strangers. They will get the wrong idea.


	2. There are never enough rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alfred is writing most of these but sometimes the batfam decides to add some rules of their own. In that case, the rule is followed by a signature, like this:
> 
> B - Bruce  
> J - Jason  
> T- Tim  
> D - Dick  
> DW - Damian  
> A - Alfred (when answering to another batfam member's rule)

53\. Everyone must wash their uniform after patrol. No excuses.

54\. Master Jason is strictly prohibited from starting (another) cult.

> 54.1. So is Master Richard.
> 
> 54.2. No more cults. None.
> 
> 54.2.1. All family members (and allies) are reminded that they are not allowed to join any cults, or start any cults. Even if it is 'a pre-emptive strike against the next megalomaniac who tries to take over the world.'

55\. Master Bruce is only allowed to own up to three private islands. It doesn’t matter if “it’s only twenty thousand dollars.” The answer it’s still no.

56\. Master Damian is strictly prohibited from threatening to send the league of assassins after people he disagrees with. It doesn’t matter if he could, theoretically, do it.

57\. Master Bruce has chosen English as the standard language to be used before, during and after patrol. Therefore, reports written in Farsi, Sanskrit, French, Urdu, Spanish, Portuguese, Hebrew, Spanish, Russian, Arabic, Esperanto, Italian, Mandarin, Swahili, Kazakh, German, Hindi, Korean, Punjabi, or any combination thereof will not be accepted.

58\. All family members (and allies) are reminded, again, that camels and/or bulls cannot under any circumstances be classified as 'house pets,' and should never be kept within the Manor’s grounds, or any other place of residence; W.E.'s insurance simply does not cover this type of animal.

59\. All family members (and allies) are also reminded that attempting to set up a camel rescue center is in breach of a number of regulations covering proper behaviour. Please dispose of all the fake 'permits' you created, Master Damian, and place the camel with the zoo or wildlife center of your choice - preferably before we get sued by the City this time?

60\. The dressing room is not a costume shop. Please return all clothing items you have been issued once your mission is over, even if they are in pieces.

61\. All family members (and allies) are strictly prohibited from requiring uniforms in order to attend costume parties.

62\. All family members (and allies) are strictly prohibited from requiring uniforms in order to perpetrate pranks on innocent members of the public. Or on guilty members of the public. Or on League and family members, regardless of their innocence or guilt.

63\. While we encourage the use of aliases and disguises in the field, it is not appropriate to fool people into thinking you are one of your fellow family members for the purposes of 'meeting some chicks/guys'.

64\. All family members (and allies) are hereby reminded that it is unprofessional to add forged psychological or psychiatric evaluations to personnel files.

65\. Stop implying that Master Jason is a ‘zombie’ and, therefore, should not be considered human. He is also not ‘undead’. please stop suggesting so to other heroes.

66\. Sleep darts are only to be used on enemy agents, no matter how annoying your partner is or how much trouble they have got you into.

> 66.1. On the same note, one one is allowed to sedate fellow agents unless it is medically necessary, no matter how annoying they are.

67\. Please stop playing with the joker’s laughing gas. Even if you’ve been given the antidote. Master Bruce and Master Jason do not react well to it. 

68\. Do remember that communicators are only to be used for official purposes, i.e. during missions or emergencies, not for passing on gossip. This rule applies to all family members (and allies) in all circumstances, no matter who is involved or how outrageous the item of gossip is.

> 68.1.The discovery that you have run out of vodka and require your partner to buy you some more is not an emergency.

69\. It is highly unprofessional to use W.E. equipment to hack into the databases of the C.I.A. Will whoever changed the access codes please inform someone - anyone - in the C.I.A. of the new codes, as they are now having difficulty in accessing any of the files which require said codes.

70\. It is highly unprofessional to use W.E. equipment to hack into the databases of the F.B.I. Will whoever changed the access codes please inform someone - anyone - in the F.B.I. of the new codes, as they are now having difficulty in accessing any of the files which require said codes.

71\. It is highly unprofessional to use W.E. equipment to hack into the databases of the N.S.A. Will whoever changed the access codes please inform someone - anyone - in the N.S.A. of the new codes, as they are now having difficulty in accessing any of the files which require said codes.

72\. It is highly unprofessional to use W.E. equipment to hack into the databases of the Justice League. You already know the drill. Also, please stop doing this.

73\. Please stop bringing food and beverages into the cave, and especially the computer rooms. The equipment is very expensive, and tremendously hard to clean. The next person to spill chilli, coffee, tea, vodka, or anything else over one of the mainframes will have the cost of cleaning and repairs taken out of their salary and/or allowance.

74\. Explosive devices are not toys and should not be played with, so please stop juggling grenades, fire disks, C-4, or any other form of plastic explosive.

> 74.1. Furthermore, it is unprofessional to run a betting pool on how large an explosion Master Tim can cause if or when he drops said explosives.

75\. All family members (and allies) must immediately stop experimenting with radioactive materials, nuclear fission and cold fusion. You've been reminded several times before — W.E. insurance does not cover nuclear explosions.

76\. Eating food owned or claimed by others is an offence punishable by a weeklong bathroom cleaning duty. This is non-negotiable.

77\. If you are arrested, fined or kidnapped, all bail, parking tickets or ransom will be paid out of your monthly wage and/or allowance, no arguments or acceptations. - B

78\. All family members (and allies) are hereby reminded that heelys, wheelies, roller-skates, rollerblades, skateboards and scooters are prohibited in the halls, the cargo bay and in the cave. You are also prohibited from using them during patrols, training sessions and W.E. and LJ meetings.

79\. Open flames are not prohibited in the cave, near the warp core, or the reactor core. Whoever thought it was a good idea to have a birthday cake in any of those places is a moron, and obviously got their engineering degree at Moron state university in idiotville. - J

> 79.1. Master Jason, please stop adding rules to the list without my consent. - A
> 
> 79.1.1. There’s the lie, tho? - J
> 
> 79.1.1.1. The language used was not the most appropriate. However, the message stands true. - A

80\. Showers are and will always be mandatory after patrol and/or missions, no exceptions. I reserve the right to force all family members (and allies) into the disinfecting chamber if they reach an unacceptable level of uncleaningless. I don’t care how tired or busy you are at the moment.

> 80.1. Said level of uncleaningless is determined by me and only I can decide what is and isn’t acceptable. This rule applies to everyone, including you, Master Bruce.

81\. Please stop trying to convince the JL that Master Bruce is a vampire.

> 81.1. Also please stop pretending to be vampires.

82\. Pretending that Master Bruce is a demon is also not an appropriate hobbie. His fellow JL members are getting worried.

83\. Again, no one is allowed to bedazzle or otherwise re-decorate other people’s belongings without their sober consent.

> 83.1. On that note, please stop adding inappropriate commentary to other people’s suits. Especially to the areas that cover their private parts.
> 
> 83.1.1 You are also not allowed to do so in your own uniform, Master Richard. The last time you did, Master Bruce almost had a heart attack during patrol.

84\. Regardless of your age or statue, you are not allowed to get face tattoos.

> 84.1. You are also not allowed to get suggestive or otherwise inappropriate tattoos on any part of your body. The paparazzi will find a way to find out about it and this will cause (yet another) scandal.

85\. Master Damian is a vegetarian. Tricking him into eating meat products is not acceptable.

> 85.1. Killing or maiming someone who tricked Master Damian into eating meat products is also not acceptable.

86\. For the last time, Master Damian, threatening to turn someone into Titus’ next meal/chewing toy is not acceptable. Just refer the situation to Master Bruce or the family’s lawyers and, if proven necessary, we will press charges.

> 86.1. You do not get to decide what is, or isn’t, a punishable offense, Master Damian.
> 
> 86.1.1. While it is nice to see how much you care for your brother, you are also not allowed to decide what is, or isn’t, a punishable offense, Master Jason.

87\. For the love of all things holy, stop referring to Master Damian as a demon (or any other supernatural creature) in front of other people. The tabloids are starting to talk.

88\. Do not antagonize the JL members. I don’t care how more skilled or well trained you are. Don’t do it. - B

> 88.1. This rule applies to you as well, old man. - J
> 
> 88.1.1 Queen deserved it. - B

89\. Inviting people over for lunch/dinner and/or a sleepover requires a 2 hour warning. Minimum. No exceptions. No excuses.

90\. For the last time, weapons may not be brought out just because your sibling doesn't want to share their food, toys, weapons and/or pets.

91\. On that note, do not steal other people's pets. This will lead to blood shedding.

> 91.1. This is your last warning, Grayson. - D
> 
> 91.1.1. Master Damian, please stop adding rules to the list without my consent. - A

92\. Stop faking accents during patrol. It serves no purpose. 

> 92.1. Stop faking bad accents during patrol. It serves no purpose and it is offensive.

93\. Don't touch my protein shakes. I can and will ground you, regardless of your age. - B

> 93.1. Try me, old man. - J
> 
> 93.1.1. You're grounded. - B

94\. For the last time, Jason is not a zombie. He isn't a ghost/apparition. He isn't a demon. He didn't come back from the dead to punish us for our failures. STOP saying so to other people. - B

> 94\. 1. His behaviour could have fooled us all, Father. - DW
> 
> 94.1.1. You'll pay for that, demon brat. - J

95\. Stop trying to work 'Batman' into conversations at galas, parties or W.E. meetings. Please. - B

96\. THINK BEFORE YOU POST ON SOCIAL MEDIA. TWICE. AND THEN ASK ME OR ALFRED IF IT'S AN APPROPRIATE THING TO SHARE WITH OTHERS. THIS FAMILY CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER SCANDAL. - B

97\. While Diana and Clark are close family friends, no one is allowed to rope them into helping you prank other family members, friends, allies or JL members. This has caused many incidents within the JL. - B

98\. We don't need any more fake blood. I don't care if party city is having a halloween sellout. We need to use all the fake blood we already have before we buy more. - B

> 98.1. Same thing goes for subpar quality capes. I don't even understand why you'd want to use them when we have perfectly good, bulletproof capes at home. - B
> 
> 98.1.1. Ours don't glow in the dark. - T
> 
> 98.1.1.1. Then make them glow in the dark and stop buying shitty costumes. - B
> 
> 98.1.1.1.1. Wait, don't. - B
> 
> 98.1.1.1.1.1. Too late. - T

99\. Stop saying 'I see dead people' whenever Master Jason approaches. It's not polite, nor appropriate.

> 99.1. Sometimes I get worried with the amount of 'don't joke about my traumatic death' related rules there are. - J
> 
> 99.1.1. But not all the time? - T
> 
> 99.1.1.1. Sometimes the jokes are actually funny. - J
> 
> 99.1.1.1.1. I have to disagree. - B


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope everyone is staying safe out there. just dropping by with some quick, sh*tty content before returning to my cave. see you guys soon (maybe?, who knows?).

  1. Briefings and debriefings are not optional. Do not treat them as such. - B



  1. If you notice the stock of coffee powder and/or beans in the kitchen and/or break room start to drop below the safety levels, please take the responsibility to replenish it. Or, at the very least, inform me so I can do it myself.



  1. Stop playing ridiculously loud music at stupid o'clock. You get too little sleep as it is. - B



  1. The word Christmas is banned outside of December. - B



  1. All family members (and allies) are hereby reminded that, just because you wear an armored suit that can withstand explosions, it does not mean you’re invulnerable to injury and possible death.



  1. No excuse for skipping family dinner is allowed. Not even death as Master Jason gladly stated. 



> 105.1. Alfie, are you giving me permission to haunt this family when I die? - J
> 
> 105.1.1. Do you really need permission for something you’re already doing? - DW

  1. Despite Master Bruce’s unusual paternal instincts, please refrain from joking about it. And, in no circumstance, say that he ‘kidnapped you off the streets/from your family’, in the presence of other people, ever again. CPS and Master Bruce’s publicist were not amused. 



  1. Should you bring a personal cell phone into the workplace, keep in mind the people you work among. It is highly likely that the contents of the phone will be compromised, so be wary of keeping intensely personal photos or audio on it for any length of time.



  1. Despite what you might have heard second-hand, the practice of black magic is best relegated to off hours, or, better yet, avoided. In fact, just avoid it entirely.



  1. Master Jason is not in the chain of command. He cannot make you do things, therefore ‘Jason made me do it’ is not a valid excuse for anything.



  1. If you suspect you have superpowers, do not try to use them in a combat situation. Using them without practice may do more harm than good, especially under such high-stress scenarios. Inform me and/or Master Bruce, and do not be surprised if we require a demonstration.



  1. It is never wise to use the phrase ‘not a real villain’ to refer to anyone even remotely connected with Gotham’s criminal underworld. The consequences can be highly unpleasant.



  1. Having large meals for special occasions is absolutely fine. Just don’t indulge so much that you would no longer be mission-ready in case of emergency.



  1. All agents (and allies) are hereby reminded to not blast loud music and/or sing loudly of any kind while on patrol. It attracts too much attention and can distract from communication channels.



  1. Be aware of your weaknesses and fears and be judicious in revealing them. Know that we have enemies that would be more than happy to use them against you. - B



  1. Asking your partner to check your research and/or homework is acceptable. Asking them to do it is not. It’s your responsibility for a reason.



  1. Please do not taunt Master Richard and/or Master Damian with bird calls. You will not dodge whatever they shoot back at you.



  1. Stop buying superman themed regalia. It’s inappropriate. - B



> 117.1 You’re just jealous no one wants to wear t-shirts with your face on it. - J
> 
> 117.2. Unfortunately, there’s people out there who already do that, Jason. - B

  1. What your siblings and/or partners consider a good idea is not necessarily a good idea. Always double check with Master Bruce and I.



  1. Under no circumstances should anyone ever utter the phrase ‘What’s the worst that could happen?’. - B



  1. No one is to have a contest to see who can cause more of these rules to be created. Anyone who sees this happening should report it instead of joining in.



  1. Those caught with snakes anywhere near the batjet and/or bat-airplane will be put on bathroom duty for, at least, three months. - B



  1. If it involves glitter, assume it’s not allowed.



  1. Before every mission, please consult the list of approved radio transmission sign-off procedures. Please note that chirping and ‘fuck you guys’ appears in absolutely none of them. - B



  1. Pranking Master Jason and/or Master Bruce with fake explosions is not funny; it’s just cruel. Whatever punishment and/or revenge plan he, Master Damian or Master Bruce come up with will be understood and ignored, as long as it does not cause permanent damage or death.



125.If Master Tim or Master Jason ask you to help test out their newest creation and/or weapon, ‘no’ is both the prudent and physically beneficial answer.

  1. If you assist another agent in stashing Nerf bullets, don’t expect sympathy when they use them on you.



  1. In light of the ‘pancake incident’ (which is not to be discussed), Master Jason and Master Damian are no longer allowed in the kitchen without supervision, to ensure that no similar event happens in the future.



  1. To all new agents and allies: Master Jason is not a ghost. Do not poke him, lobby projectiles at him, or attempt to put your hand through his body. He will, understandably, lash out, should you continue to do so.



  1. No drunk science. Ever. - B



  1. Do not go over 48 hours without proper rest. No exceptions.



  1. If you let others, especially Master Richard, handle your electronics, you have only yourself to blame.



  1. Playing laser tag in the Manor is prohibited. All participants engaged in laser warfare will be given enough paperwork for a week if caught. - B



  1. “Bruce has done it before” isn’t a valid excuse.



  1. Do not start nor spread rumors of your fellow agents or enemies’ love lives. If they’re true, it’s an invasion of privacy; if they’re false, it’s slanderous. Neither reflects well on you.



  1. Never do anything you don’t want to have to explain to me and/or Master Bruce (and thus have the entire family know about). If we don’t reveal what happened, someone else will.



  1. ‘When in doubt, blame Master Jason’ is not an official guideline, despite the many incidents he may have started in the past.



> 136.1. Hear that, replacement? - J

  1. You should memorize the answers to your security questions in case of doppelganger incidents, and answer said questions seriously. There’s always one idiot sent to the detention area for joking around - don’t let it be you. - B



  1. Replacing the regular coffee with decaf in the coffeemakers is both unwise and hazardous. You do so at your own risk and no one is responsible for any actions taken against you when you are found out.



> 138.1. Did you hear that, Bruce? - T
> 
> 138.1.1. That being said, Master Tim, you are only allowed up to 4 cups of coffee per day or 2 cups of coffee if you wish to add 2 energy drinks (maximum) instead. - A

  1. Just because you saw it on Mythbusters doesn’t mean you should try to do it. - B



  1. YOU’RE NOT ALLOWED TO GO HALF-NAKED TO SOCIAL EVENTS. I DON’T CARE IF YOU WERE INVITED TO THE MET GALA AND “IT TOTALLY FITS THIS YEAR’S THEME”. - B



> 140.1. GOING COMPLETELY NAKED IS ALSO NOT AN OPTION, RICHARD! - B

  1. Contrary to popular belief, there is such a thing as “too much food dye”.



  1. I DIDN’T FORCE RICHARD INTO THAT RIDICULOUS SUIT. I TRIED TO FORCE HIM TO WEAR PANTS BUT HE REFUSED TO EVERY SINGLE TIME. IT IS NOT MY FAULT THAT PEOPLE NOW ASSOCIATE ROBIN WITH A SPARKLY, PANTLESS SUIT. - B



> 142.1. Father, are you trying to tell me the reason why I have to wear a pair of skin-tone leggings while fighting is because Grayson was too dramatic to put on pants? - DW
> 
> 142.1.1. Look, you can’t just blame me like this. I was 10. - D
> 
> 142.1.1.1. WHAT TEN YEARS OLD KID REFUSES TO PUT ON PANTS WHILE CRIME FIGHTING? - J

  1. The Wayne Family will not be making any sort of “Keeping up with the Kardashians” style tv show/documentary. Please stop implying so on social media.



  1. Yes, we all have easy access to a comprehensive health care plan; no, you cannot take it as an invitation to try out different poisons and/or unknown substances on yourself. - B



  1. “I can’t help you with that, I have homework to do” only works if you’re a) still in school and b) not playing on your phone/computer while you’re saying it.



  1. Stop mentioning Selina during J.L. meetings. - B



**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Not beta-read. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
